Life's Many Changes
by spudtrooper
Summary: A quick story about how life can change in an instant. A tragic incident during a mission will forever change the lives of those that knew Walker. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little short story I had written a few years ago. Edited it slightly, hope you all enjoy. :)**

The rain poured down heavily on the city of Dallas, which meant Ranger Cordell Walker was busier then ever. It seemed criminals will wait till the weather was bad to do anything. So far he has gone to two bank robberies and right now was on his way to a third. Ranger James Trivette who sat beside him was already radioing in that they were a mile away from the scene.

Squealing around a corner Walker's truck began to slide uncontrollably as the tires lost traction on the wet surface. Quickly he spun the steering wheel till he managed to recover, but not before both of them were breathing hard. He looked at Trivette whose hands were still plastered to the dashboard. This got Walker to smile then chuckle at his friend.

"Sorry, should have taken the corner a little slower." He patted Trivette's back as he began to drive once again.

Trivette nodded. "Yeah, just a little."

Walker placed his foot on the gas and sped towards the bank. As he was about a block away the radio crackled to life again. "The bank robbery was botched calling for all units to cancel." He turned off his sirens and slowed down to forty miles an hour.

"That was quick." Walker said, a little disappointed.

"Yeah." Trivette straightened up in his seat. "So, Walker are you hungry?"

"Not really." Walker slowly rotated his neck causing it to pop loudly. "Man, I'm hoping this day is slower. I've only been working for four hours and I had to go to two bank robberies." He smiled while shaking his head. "The bad weather brings out many people."

Back at the Company Walker slumbered back into the office and quickly went to the coffee pot. Pouring himself a cup of straight black he went to his desk and sat down wearily. He knew that he was getting up there in age, but something inside of him kept telling him not to retire. He was going to celebrate his fifty-fifth birthday in a month and Angela was going to be turning seven years old in just a week. He should of retired when Angela was born or lay it off a bit, but he never did and now his body was feeling the many battles he put it through.

He was about to recline in his seat when a beautiful blonde walked up to his desk. Her smile made him grin as she stepped up next to him.

Alex sighed. "Walker, I have a mission for you."

His smile dropped. "What is the smile for?"

"To throw you off." She turned to Trivette. "Listen Paco Cruse wants you back in Mexico. He says it's urgent"

Walker blew through his lips as he thought of his close friend. It has been a long time since he has spoken to Paco Cruse. The last time they actually communicated was over the phone a few years back about a case. However the last time they actually saw each other was when Walker saved his life nearly ten years ago. Why would Paco want him to go down to Mexico?

He started to play with his pen. "What's up that's so urgent?"

"He's suspecting a heavy shipment of marijuana to run through the border in two weeks. And he says you're the best man he knows that can track. He prefers that you bring Trivette with you this time."

"You know Alex I haven't done tracking for a long time I might be rusty." He threw his pen down. "But for Paco, I'll do it."

She smiled wearily. "I was sort of hoping you wouldn't do it."

Walker was shocked. "How come?"

"Angela's sixth birthday _is _in two weeks Walker. You've haven't missed a birthday of hers since she was born."

Walker buried his face in his hands completely mad at himself. Just a few moments before he was just thinking of Angela's birthday and how he had to calm down on the missions. Why does he always have to do the hard ones?

He took a deep breath. "Listen, Alex I'll make it up to her next year. Next year she will be old enough so that way we can take her to Six Flags for her birthday."

She shook her head. "I can't believe you. This is your own daughter."

"Alex, sometime in Angela's life I will miss a birthday." He gave her a smile. "Don't worry, everything is going to be just fine."

"Okay." Alex crossed her arms. "I will try not to, but I honestly think you should rethink this."

**Four Days Later**

As Walker stepped into the living room after a long day of work he quickly realized the room was decorated in bright, colorful decorations. Curious at what was going on he went into the kitchen and saw a cake sitting on the dining room table. A smile came over his face realizing that Alex decided to celebrate Angela's birthday a week early just for him.

Slowly he made his way to the backyard where he saw decorations on the trees and porch. Quickly he looked around for Alex, but couldn't spot her anywhere. As he stepped down the stairs he heard a car pulling into the driveway.

In seconds his spunky little six-year-old daughter ran around the side of the house screaming out 'Daddy'. Walker picked her up and swung her around causing the tiny girl to giggle uncontrollably. Laughing himself Walker slowed to a stop and carried his daughter to the picnic table. As he sat down Alex walked out of the house with a birthday cake.

Angela looked surprised. "But mommy, my birthday isn't till next week."

"I know, but daddy will be having to go someplace so this year, we're celebrating it a little early."

"Daddy, where are you going?" Angela said turning to Walker with those curious eyes of hers.

Walker gazed into Angela's deep blue eyes. "I'm going someplace for awhile, sweetie. I'll be leaving tomorrow night."

Angela crossed her arms and pouted. "Why do you always have to go someplace?"

Walker hated this feeling of guiltiness that washed over him every time he had to go someplace. "Because of daddy's job I have to."

Angela pouted, this time she turned her head away. "Well, find another job."

Alex approached the table with the cake with seven candles a lit. Walker got up then held onto Angela as she leaned across the table to blow out the candles. As they finished singing Happy Birthday, his daughter beamed up at him. .

"Daddy, do you want to know what I wished for?"

Walker shook his head smiling. "No. You see if you tell me Angie your wish won't come true. So, you will have to keep it a secret till it does."

Angela crossed her arms and pouted. "Then I'm _never _going to tell."

Alex went up to her daughter and gave her a reassuring hug. "Yes, it will. If you believe enough it will come true."

**Five Days Later**

The sun bared down on the three men as they crouched in the high weeds surrounding the cluster of buildings. For two days now they sat in this same spot barely moving expect to do the basic essentials. They surveyed the building in front of them in shifts, desperately looking for any weakness in the suspects plan.

The drug dealers had the place well guarded with an electric fence around the entire perimeter which was topped with barbed wire. Not only that they had sentries that would circle the building and several cameras. So far the men were able to hide in the bushes without getting spotted. However, their luck will run out. Let's hope when it does nothing too serious will happen.

Walker reached out for his canteen and took a long drink of the cool water. Sitting here for countless hours his mind amazingly enough was still at the task at hand. He noticed quickly on that Trivette would nod off now and then and Paco would just play with the dirt with his knife. How to help those two so they won't get bored? Maybe he could have them play a little game…

One of the sentries glanced directly at him which made his heart skip a beat. Did the man see him? The sentry waved for help which told Walker that they had to get out of the location and fast. How could he have been so reckless?

Quickly he kicked Trivette awake then reached for the rifle at that laid at his friend's side. Paco instantly sensed something wrong and had reached for his rifle as well. As the men watched the lone sentry a group of ten men ran out of the main building carrying everything from small arms to grenade launchers.

"This is a little more then we expected." Paco said still keeping low.

Walker nodded in agreement. "Yeah, just a little." He pushed himself up to a kneeling position. "On my count, run."

Paco cut Walker a quick glance. "And what will you do?"

"Cover you." Walker took a deep breath then quickly stood up. "Run!"

Instantly gunfire erupted from the compound as Paco and Trivette sprinted for cover. Walker managed to take down two men before hot searing pain sliced through his side. Grunting out he lowered his rifle allowing another shot to hit him square in the abdomen.

Very rabidly Walker's world began to get hazy and distorted as his vision began to tunnel. Dropping to his knees he could hear the rifle fall from his hands, but he couldn't feel it. Looking at the direction of the men he could see figures quickly running to him. His whole world turned black as Trivette's voice got nearer.

Trivette went crazy as soon as he saw Walker fall to his knees. In three quick shots of his rifle he managed to connect all three with the bodies of three men. Paco ran beside him also shooting wildly, his aim hitting dead on.

Once he got to Walker he saw that his friend laid on his back, his legs tucked under him. A pool of blood quickly started to form under his lifeless body running down the hill to Trivette's feet. He shook his head as he knelt down, now ignoring the gunfight that was going on between Paco and the men of the compound.

He could see that Walker was shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen. Quickly he took off his shirt and started to put pressure on Walker's wounds. When he did this his friend groaned then slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, buddy that's it. Hang in there." Trivette's voice quivered from emotion.

Walker swallowed hard. "Trivette, I'm so thirsty."

Trivette tried his best not to cry. "Walker, you're going to hang in there. Don't you worry. Everything is going to be okay."

Paco slid next to Trivette trying to avoid the puddle of blood. "Hey, I managed to keep the men busy for awhile. Come on let's take him to cover and call for help."

Trivette nodded his head then took hold of Walker's arms while Paco took hold of his legs. Lifting Walker up Trivette was really surprised at how heavy he felt. He knew that Walker was hefty, but for some reason he felt a lot heaver as they carried him to a grove of trees. As they reached cover Walker began to lightly squirm.

"Put me down." His voice was barely a whisper.

Trivette obeyed his friends orders and placed Walker down against a tree. As he did this, he put his hand tightly against Walker's abdomen. Even with pressure the blood kept coming out. Trivette nearly cried as realization suddenly hit him. Walker had suffered a fatal wound to the stomach. No matter what they did, no matter how hard they fought his friend will die.

Walker began to gurgle, a sign that death was near by. "Trivette..." He lightly coughed which sent blood to dribble down his chin. "Tell Angela for me..." He started to choke which made him cough up more blood.

Trivette too overcome with emotions placed his head in his hands. This can't be happening this was supposed to be a simple mission. He looked up at Paco, his face stained with tears and Walker's blood. The veteran officer wiped the tears from his own face as he took a deep, shaky breath.

Paco shook his head as he slowly stood up. "Walker ain't going to make it."

Walker reached out a bloody hand. "Leave..." As he coughed it sounded weaker then before. "Go...leave..." He gave them a weak smile. "I'm...okay."

Angry at Walker's smile Trivette swiftly stood up to notice the men were now coming down the hill. He looked at Walker then back at the field. He knew that if Walker were to die they would have to take his body. Who knows what these mongrels will do to him.

He bent down and took hold of Walker's arms. "Come on we got to take him away form here. If we don't we will never be able to find him again."

Paco gave a nod then lifted Walker's legs grunting with the weight. "You know we shouldn't move him." His face saddened when he spotted the blood slowly coming to a stop. "No! Walker you have to hang in there!"

Trivette quickly took a glance down to see his friend's eyes slowly close to a slit. Walker coughed one last time then his whole body went completely limp.

"NO!!" Trivette tried to drop Walker, to give him CPR, but Paco stopped him. "What!?"

Paco pointed with his head to the direction of the compound. "They're coming. Help me get him on my shoulders." Once Paco had all the weight of his friend on his back he began to move. "Go, hurry. We don't have much time."

After a mile of running Paco finally had to stop, panting really hard from his effort. Trivette leaned back to catch his breath as well. He looked around and noticed they were really deep into the woods and the men from the compound weren't even near them. Going up to Paco he helped ease Walker off his back and place him by a tree. They laid their friend down in the shade, on his back.

Trivette studied his friend to see that the blood was no longer spilling out of the wounds. However the shirt Walker wore was now caked in blood, which he could easily smell. He also noticed Walker's eyes were open just a slit, but they held no life. Very shakily Trivette reached out to check his friend's pulse and wasn't really too surprised when he found none. His best friend for over ten years had passed on.

Paco slumped to the ground, his head buried in his hands. "Well, they don't know where we are." He wiped his brow. "We can hide Walker here till we get help."

"What about animals?" Trivette said, his voice so weak he wondered if Paco heard.

"Not that much here in Mexico except maybe for the feral dog." Paco looked at Walker as tears rolled down his cheek. "He was a good friend."

Trivette managed a slow nod. "Yeah, he was." He swallowed hard. "How will we tell Alex and the rest….?" He couldn't talk anymore, the emotions were too overwhelming.

"Don't know." Paco gently started to fold Walker's arms across his body. "Listen, one of us can stay with his body."

"Please still call him Walker."

"Sorry." Paco ran his hands over Walker's eyes closing them. "You sure you're going to be okay out here?"

Trivette gave a weak nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Once Paco left Trivette went to his friend and gently touched Walker's face, which was slightly cold to the touch. He can still feel some warmth, but it was slowly fading.

"Walker, remember when we first meant each other." Trivette started to sniffle. "I was swimming and dressed in my bikini's. I have to admit buddy, that when I first saw you I thought you were going to be lame, an officer by the book. I've heard of your reputation as a tough cowboy, knew that I may have to go through hell to get your respect." He started to cry. "Walker, I should have been there for you. I should have been there to protect you." He pounded at the earth. "I didn't cover you."

The sound of leaves rustling made him quickly look up. When he did he saw there was no one around but him and Walker. The leaves started to rustle again as a figure appeared before him.

"Walker!" Trivette screamed out as he fell backwards to his hands.

The ghostly image of his friend knelt at Walker's lifeless body then shook it's head. He looked up at Trivette with pained filled eyes. The figure didn't say anything instead he began to search dead Walker's pockets till he found a silver necklace covered in blood. The figure went up to Trivette then placed the necklace on the ground beside him.

Trivette finally managed to get his voice, "Walker?"

The figure nodded. "It's going to be all right." He smiled. "I felt no pain. I ordered you to run. It isn't your fault." With that the figure disappeared.

Trivette took a look at the necklace given to him by the ghostly figure, quickly noticing that it was the locket that Walker bought for Angela's birthday. Opening it up he saw it still remained empty. He rubbed the inside, he knew exactly what he should put in there.

For the next ten minutes or so he sat besides Walker's body cleaning the locket with his hands. He finally managed to get a shine back into it when he heard voices not too far from him. He put the locket in his pants pocket then lifted his rifle. As he stood up five men dressed in DEA jackets swarmed around him followed by Paco.

One agent who had in his hands a thick black bag approached Walker. "When Paco told me I didn't believe it. It's really true, Walker is dead."

All five agents stood around Walker's lifeless body, each of them took of their hats and held them over their hearts. One agent, a large black man started to hum Amazing Grace as the agent with the black bag, with the help of the remaining three placed Walker's body gently inside.

As he zipped up the bag something tugged at Trivette's heart that caused him to wail. He fell to his knees, buried his head in his hands and began to sob. Walker is really dead, he isn't going to walk through those trees smiling that smile of his. He isn't ever going to put his arm around Trivette when he is down. He won't ever encourage him when things got rough. What was he going to do without his best friend by his side? Who will he look up to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dallas, Texas**

Angela Walker sat on her bed playing with her Barbie dolls and listening to her favorite music. She started to hum along with a song as she made the dolls in her hands dance. As she twirled them around on the comforter the room got really cold. She shivered, dropped the dolls and began to look around. She knew it was summer and the air conditioner was on, but it never really got this cold.

She was about to stand up when something caught her eye in the corner of her room. Slowly she scooted back on her bed as a figure emerged in the corner.

She didn't know to be scared or happy as she stared at her father. "Daddy, I thought you were in Mexico?"

Her dad slowly stepped up to the bed, a smile on his face. "Daddy did. I love you."

As she watched her father disappear Angela quickly got up and ran downstairs where her mom was fixing dinner. She noticed something right away, something was different with her mom. She just stood there at the stove holding the spatula in mid-air.

"Mommy?" She said as she gradually made her way to her mom.

Her mom slowly looked down with tears running down your face. "Oh, Angela."

Angela smiled. "I saw daddy."

Quickly her mom's face dropped in surprise. "Where, where did you see daddy?"

"In my room just now. I asked him if he went to Mexico. He said he did and that he loved me. But he made me feel cold mommy. Why did he do that?"

Alex's voice caught in her throat as Angela explained what she saw. Just a few minutes ago she got that terrible pulling of her heart that meant only one thing: Walker had passed on.

She put the spatula down, resting it on the skillet. "Angela," She took a deep breath not really able to put what she wanted to say in words. "Let's get the table ready, okay?"

**Somewhere in Mexico**

Trivette sat on a chair in a room in the now clear compound still trying to figure out how he should place the call to Alex. His fingers tapped lightly on the table as he stared at the phone in front of him. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it be somebody else? Course he already knew the answer. He was a very close friend of Walker, almost like a family member. Who else will call them?

He blew through his lips then pulled out the silver necklace from his pant's pocket which he began to look at once again. He will never forget when Walker got this for Angela. It was the first day they arrived here and they were heading to their motel when they spotted a local outdoor market. Walker wanted to check it out real quick to see if he could spot a gift for Angela. Trivette sill could see his friend's face when he spotted the beautiful necklace. He will never forget the way Walker smiled when he was happy. Walker had this quirky little way of smiling when he was really happy. It almost didn't seem sincere enough even though you knew it had to be for him to grin. Trivette will never again see that smile.

Putting the necklace down beside the phone he was about to pick it up when he remembered how Walker looked when he first saw him. He could still see all the blood and still could hear the gurgling sound that Walker made on his last breath. Right now his friend laid in a large storage cooler, waiting to go home.

Slowly he stood up, when he did he tipped the chair which fell as it caught on the torn up linoleum. Gradually he made his way to the cooler where Paco sat outside, on the ground with his knees drawn into his chest.

"Don't know if you should go in there or not. They're cleaning him up right now." He didn't even look up at Trivette when he spoke.

"What about evidence?"

Paco looked up. "They're just cleaning the blood on his chest and mouth."

Trivette nodded. "Okay." He slowly pushed the door open, gasping at how cold it was.

As he stepped in he quickly spotted three men who were cleaning up Walker, who laid in the middle of the small room with a sheet covering him from mid-torso on down. They had taken pictures of his friend, Trivette could tell by the camera's laying beside the two men. They also had numerous clothes scattered around them and upon closer inspection saw they were Walker's. As Trivette stepped forward both men looked up, obliviously really saddened at the duty that they have to do.

One man, the youngest of the two, shook his head. "This isn't right. Walker shouldn't have died like this." He finished cleaning off the last drop of blood off of Walker's chin. "When is he going home?"

Trivette slowly sat down by Walker's head. "Later on tonight. Is a coffin being made?"

"Yeah." The other man answered as he stood up. "We're going to put him in a pine coffin, in a body bag and have ice covering his body."

"Okay, thanks for telling me the details." Trivette took a deep breath as he glanced down at Walker's pale face. "He looks like he's asleep." He blew into his hands then rubbed them together. "Walker, why did you do this for? Why did you put your life in front of others even when you knew you had a family?"

"Trivette, they're asking for your story now." Paco said as he opened the door. He shook his head as his eyes turned down to Walker. "I don't want to ask, but I know he died from the gunshot wound but what..." His voice caught in his throat as he began to cry.

The older man sighed. "The bullet appeared to have tore through his stomach and he basically drowned in his own blood."

Trivette covered his face and quickly stood up. "I heard enough." As he stepped outside a tall DEA agent went up to him. "I know you want my story."

Later that night on the plane back to Texas Trivette studied the necklace that he held in front of him. He moved it slightly making the silver glisten in the low cabin lights. He gradually brought it down into his palm and opened up the locket which still was empty. He knew he was going to put a picture of Walker in there, but he won't give the gift to Angela, not yet. She was too young, she won't understand a gift of this magnitude.

He put the locket back in his breast pocket then pulled the small evidence bag from its usual spot under his seat. In it laid Walker's wallet, keys, watch, and wedding ring. He started to rub the wallet remembering so many happy memories spent with his firend. Sparring in the gym, Walker pulling that Cherokee humor on him more then once, and him always being there when Trivette really needed him.

Paco patted Trivette's shoulder. "We're almost there."

Trivette put the evidence bag back under the seat. "Thanks Paco."

Alex sat in the small airport not really wanting to know the real truth about Walker. She felt in her heart that he was gone, but in her soul she didn't feel that way. She felt that Walker was still with her and was going to walk off of that plane smiling that lovely smile at her. He was going to give her a big hug and tell her that there was nothing to worry about. He was going to give Angela a big hug then smother her with tickles

Angela squirmed besides Alex. "Mommy, it's way past my bedtime."

Syd who was sitting on the other side of Angela pulled the girl on her lap. "Well, why don't you sleep?"

Angela shrugged. "Don't know Aunt Syd. Can't sleep." She looked up at Alex. "Mommy, is daddy coming home today?"

Alex nodded at her daughter's innocent question and began to cry. She quickly hid her face with her hand. "Yes, Angie daddy's coming home." She felt a reassuring pat on the shoulder and turned to see Syd.

Syd rubbed Alex's shoulder. "They're here." She nudged Gage who seemed to be off on his own world. "Gage, the plane is arriving." As she said this she took Angela away to another room as they planned.

Quickly Alex looked up to see a plane taxing into the landing strip. Her voice caught in her throat as it parked and the door slowly opened to show three DEA agents. Slowly she stood up to see Trivette behind them, his face drawn into sadness. Then she saw Paco Cruse Walker's old time friend who seemed worse off then Trivette.

Instead of walking to the airport both men followed the agents to the back of the plane. Slowly an airport attendant opened the cargo door then began to help the other DEA agents as a pine box was pulled out. Seeing the shape of the box and the way Trivette and Paco carried it Alex knew one thing: Her husband for six years was inside that box.

She fell to her knees. "Walker!" She began to cry into her hands. "NO!"

Gage quickly went up to her along with Erika who had also come along. Erika gave Alex a big hug as the men placed the box in an unmarked van. When they were done Trivette turned to the airport obviously trying to hide his tears by covering his face with his hand.

"Erika..." Gage's voice cracked as he looked up to her. "We have to..." He cleared his throat. "Go..." He shook his head and had to walk away.

Alex's whole world flashed back to the day that she last saw Walker. It was early in the morning, the day he was going to leave for Mexico and he just got everything packed into his truck. She had walked up to him smiling and he had smiled back with his sweet grin that she loved. That will be the last time she will ever see her husband's smile.

Suddenly she remembered the birthday party about a week ago. Angela had wished for Walker to stay home instead of going away all the time. Who would ever thought that innocent wish might change her daughter's life forever.

"Alex."

She looked up to see Jimmy standing over her with tears in his eyes. "Jimmy!" She quickly got up and gave him a hug. "Oh, Jimmy!"

Trivette hugged her back. "Alex, I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper.

"It's not your… fault Jimmy." She managed to choke out between tears. "It isn't your fault."

The day of the funeral was bright and breezy allowing just about everybody in the cities of Dallas and Fort Worth to mourn the loss of one of their own. At the funeral site many people that stood along the grave were fellow officers and Rangers. There were also many people that Walker had touched along his life as a Ranger and as a friend.

Trivette stood in the palm bearers line staring at the flag covered casket still having trouble thinking that his friend laid within that wooden box. Just a week ago Walker was talking with him and laughing at him in their motel room. Now there will never be that laughter with Walker ever again.

He shifted his weight a little as the Rangers began to do the twenty-one-gun salute. As the rifles boomed out Trivette could see Walker fall to his knees. He never really saw his friend's face as he was shot and in a way Trivette was happy that he didn't. He knew that if he did see his friends face he would never get it out of his head.

A colored guard team from the Rangers slowly began to fold the flag off the casket. As they did Alex started to cry softly then began to cry louder as a Ranger presented her with the flag. She held onto it tightly, crying into its course fabric.

Angela pulled at Alex's dress. "Mommy, thought you said daddy was coming home?"

Alex looked down at her daughter to see Angela crying. "Daddy is home sweetie."

"But where!" Angela began to cry louder. "Why tell me daddy is home when I don't see him!" She turned to the casket. "Mommy, is..."

"Mommy told you that daddy fell into a deep sleep and is never going to wake up again." Alex tried to hide her tears from her daughter. "Daddy is home now but he's not..." She shook her head trying to stop herself from crying.

Angela crossed her arms. "Told you the wish will never come true!"

An officer stepped up to Alex and she soon realized it was Samuel Cooper. He nodded to the casket telling Alex that the funeral was now over. She wiped her face and slowly stood up then went to the casket, which was being slowly lowered, into the ground.

"Walker, I will never forget you." She threw in the red rose she was holding. "I love you." She kissed her hand and gently laid it on the lid before it disappeared into the ground.

As Angela watched her mom at the wooden box she wished with all her heart that her dad would come back. But something inside of her told her young mind that he would never be with her again. She began to shake as tears whelmed in the corners of her eyes.

**Ten Years Later**

The sun shone brilliantly in Angela's room as her alarm clock obnoxiously rang out. She groaned, reached out to turn it off then shoved her pillow into her face hoping to block out the irritating light that was keeping her up. After awhile she decided to get up for school, but one look at the date on her calendar she realized that it was the anniversary of her father's death.

This day always brought on sadness especially for her mother and her Uncle Trivette. She really doesn't remember her father much, she was only six when he was killed. The one thing that she will always remember was the day of the funeral and looking at that casket. She also had this nagging feeling in her stomach about a wish she had made that had never came true.

She sighed heavily then picked up a photo of her father. "Wish you were here dad."

"Honey, do you want to go out for breakfast or have me cook some." It was her mother who had walked into her room a few moments ago.

Angela put the picture down and smiled. "Eat out that way we can visit dad."

Alex nodded. "Good idea."

As Alex looked at her daughter she saw so much of herself in Angela. She had flowing blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. At first she didn't appear to be Walker's kid until you get to know her attitude where she was Walker through and through.

Alex smiled then left to get ready herself. When she was finished getting herself ready for the day she went to the garden where she picked out some wildflowers. Walker had always liked wildflowers and had even begun to grow his own. But now it was up to her to keep the garden growing.

"Mom, Uncle Trivette just called. He's wondering if you want to carpool to see dad today?"

Alex slowly nodded . "Yeah, tell him that'll be fine."

Later that morning at the cemetery Angela walked through the line of many headstones glancing at the dates. She has always done this. amazed at how many people had actually died young. Some a lot younger then her father and some had even died at her age.

She carried in her hands a bouquet of flowers and after a few minutes she finally made it to her father's headstone. Being the first person there she began to clean the grave site. When she was finished pulling weeds and brushing leaves off the headstone her mother, Uncle Trivette with his wife Erika and their two kids ran up to her. The oldest, Marcus who was twelve went up to Angela and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, cousin Angie." He looked at her father's grave. "I never really knew Uncle Walker even though my parents told me I was two when he died."

Angela gave Marcus another hug. "I barely remember him and I was six." She turned to her mom who had put the flowers on her father's grave. "Mom, can I have a few minutes alone."

Her mom looked shocked. "Sure honey. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just want a private talk with dad." She gave everybody hugs. "Meet you all in the car."

After they left Angela sat cross-legged in front of her dad's tombstone. She couldn't help but to notice how short the trips here were getting. Her first memories of visiting her father were very long, tedious trips which always made her really bored. But it seemed that now everybody was finally moving on with their lives.

She played with one of the flowers. "Dad, I wanted to talk to you by yourself since I really didn't want to tell mom, especially with what happened to you." She took a deep breath. "Since I was little I've always had this goal to become a Ranger just like you." She looked at the beautifully decorated headstone. "But I'm not to sure now. Just wish you were here." Tears began to make their way to the corner of her eyes. "Why did you have to go?"

"I had no choice."

Quickly Angela looked up to see her father standing behind his headstone. Startled she fell back onto her hands. What was going on? Her father was dead he couldn't be here.

She swallowed hard. "Dad, is that really you?"

Her father nodded. "Yes, Angie it's really me." He went towards her, but stopped. "You're not wearing the locket."

Angela quickly dug in her pant's pocket and found a worn-out locket. "The chain broke I haven't really had the time to get another one." She turned to the parked cars then back at her father. "Dad, what do you think I should do?"

"About becoming a Ranger? It's all up to you." Her father smiled. "I love you."

As her father disappeared Angela decided in her heart that she will become a Texas Ranger just like her father. He knew he would really like it and her mother might too. She smiled, slowly got up and made her way to her mom's car.

"Did you have a nice talk?" Her mom asked as she got in.

Angela nodded. "Sure did." She took a deep breath. "Mom, I made a decision just now that I hope you agree with."

Her mom started the car and began to follow Uncle Trivette out of the cemetery. "And what is that honey?"

"I want to become a Texas Ranger, just like dad."

Her mom smiled as her eyes glistened. "I was wondering when you were going to say that. In fact, in a secret way your father wanted you to."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Her mom rubbed the steering wheel. "Didn't want to tell you this. but in his will he left his badges and gun to you. I always thought that was rather odd till now."

Angela beamed. "Don't worry mom I will be an awesome Texas Ranger. I'll make sure I honor dad." She gave her mother a big hug. "Don't worry, he's watching out for me."


End file.
